


At Heaven's Door

by Saffiaan



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: (Don't let me write tags at half past 12), Basically crack treated seriously tbh, But also don't take this too seriously, Fix-It, It's late and I'm tired and I have like 3 braincells that didn't want to let this go, M/M, for real, treat yoself, very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffiaan/pseuds/Saffiaan
Summary: After the curcifixtion, Jesus is met with a choice to fix everything by defying his destiny. With a little unexpected help.
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	At Heaven's Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CalamityCain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityCain/gifts).



> As the tags say, this isn't meant to be super seriously. But CalamityCain and I came up with this weird hc joke situation and I've been living with 3 braincells for the past 2 days and my 3 braincells just didn't want to let this go. So I wrote this. And decided to post it for some reason. Enjoy, I guess

Jesus was dead. He knew this. He had felt himself die. But even as he stood outside the gates of Heaven, he couldn’t quite believe it. Perhaps because he hadn’t wanted to die. It wasn’t something he wanted to think about, but that didn’t make it less true.

Well, nothing to be done about that now. He took a deep breath and started walking towards the gate.

A hand grabbed his wrist, effectively stopping him. “Just like that? Seriously?”

Jesus froze. He knew that voice. He would have recognised Simon’s voice in the middle of a crowd, if only because it was usually a beacon for trouble. He turned around, desperately wishing to see no one behind him, but Simon had always gone against expectations. And there he was, holding Jesus’ wrist.

“Are you dead?” Jesus asked, knowing full well what the answer to that question had to be. They were at Heaven’s gates, there wasn’t another answer possible than a confirmation.

“Of course not,” Simon said with a grin that was entirely inappropriate for the situation. “I’m indestructible, remember?” Jesus remembered Simon claiming it, though he had never attached a lot of value to those words.

“What are you doing here?” Really, what Jesus wanted to know was how Simon could be there, but he was far too confused to properly order and prioritise his thoughts. He had just died a horrible death and yet here was one of his apostles, his friends, standing here as if it was an ordinary morning.

“Stopping you from dying,” Simon answered as if it was obvious. It seemed that Jesus was the only one of the two who didn’t think any of this was obvious.

“You can’t.”

Simon gave Jesus the same look he had given everyone who had ever told him he couldn’t do something.

“It really isn’t that hard,” Simon said, “you just walk away from here and you’re not dead.” Jesus sincerely doubted it was that easy. Even if it was… he couldn’t. This was what he was supposed to do.

“I can’t, Simon,” Jesus said, prying his wrist loose from Simon’s grip. “Dying like this was my destiny. It’s what I was born to do. I can’t turn away from it now.”

“I get it, you want to be a martyr. But we need you. Alive.” For the first time, Jesus noticed pain seeping in Simon’s demeanour. Just a hint in his expression. A tinge lacing his voice. It made it only more difficult to turn away and walk away from Simon, towards the gates.

“Judas is dead.”

Jesus’ blood ran cold at these words. He turned around far more swiftly than he had meant to, but he couldn’t believe it. It couldn’t be true. He wished with all his might that Simon was lying, but it was clear he wasn’t.

“Suicide. He hung himself before your trial,” Simon continued. “I would get him, but he won’t come without you there.”

“Can you do that?” Jesus asked, disbelieve colouring his voice. He started to seriously wonder how much of this was actually happening and how much he was imagining. It was the only explanation that made sense. Anything made more sense than Simon seemingly being able to defy death and God Himself.

“Sure,” Simon said with a shrug that was far too nonchalant for the situation. “Fuck the devil, right?”

Jesus looked over his shoulder at the gates, but he already knew it wasn’t an option anymore. Not if Judas was suffering in Hell and Jesus could do something about it. “Alright then.”

They walked through what Jesus could only describe as the void. There was literally nothing, though Simon still seemed to know exactly where they were going.

“So, are you going to explain to me what’s going on?” Jesus asked, trying not to sound too confused. Though he also thought that considering the situation, he was allowed to be confused.

Simon shrugged again, though it looked significantly less nonchalant than his earlier shrugs. “God made you, Satan wasn’t having it and made me. Was supposed to rat you out to Caiaphas, but I’ve never been particularly good at doing what I’m told. Pretty sure he practically disowned me a good while ago.”

Jesus couldn’t help but notice the irony of Satan’s son defying his father. Even so, he had a difficult time believing that Simon of all people was the devil’s son. It did explain why Simon seemed entirely incapable of dying. Though on the other hand, being God’s son hadn’t protected Jesus.

“Thank you for not betraying me,” Jesus said. He didn’t blame Judas, he really didn’t, but he still appreciated that Simon hadn’t done it.

“Buy me a pizza and we’ll call it even,” Simon said with a light grin.

Jesus didn’t know how long they had been walking when the scenery started to change. The void gave way to what seemed to be a desert. There were a few trees dotted along the sand, but they were dead and provided no shade from the burning sun. The sand burned under Jesus’ feet and made walking incredibly heavy. He had expected screams and cries, but instead it was eerily silent. The only sounds were those of his and Simon’s breath and their footsteps.

The sharp wind cut in their skin and send bits of sand in their eyes. They had put up their arms in protection, but it did very little to help. Despite his bad sight, he saw a shape laying in the sand. As they got closer, he realised the shape was Judas.

Judas seemed more dead than alive. There were several cuts littering his skin and blood seeping out of them. Jesus started running towards him, not caring about the heavy sand or the sharp wind.

It was clear that Judas was absolutely exhausted, but even so, he tried to move away from Jesus as soon as he caught sight of him. Jesus, though he himself was also exhausted, had more energy and more reasons to keep moving and within seconds he sat in the sand next to Judas. Judas had in the meantime managed to sit up and now looked as though he was faced with his worst nightmare.

There were about a million things Jesus wanted to say, but he couldn’t get any words out. Instead he raised his hands to cup Judas’ face. Eventually he whispered: “I’m so sorry.”

Judas shook his head even before Jesus had started talking. “No. I betrayed you. I- You didn’t do- I betrayed you.”

“I know,” Jesus whispered, pressing his forehead against Judas’. “And I know why. I don’t blame you. Someone had to do it. I don’t blame you. But if you want my forgiveness, I will gladly give it to you.” Almost as soon as Jesus had stopped talking, Judas slumped forward, having lost consciousness. Jesus held his lover in his arms, holding him close with no intention to let go.

He looked back to where he had left Simon, meaning to ask how they could leave. But Simon was no longer standing. Instead he was laying in the sand, as motionless as Judas. Black started seeping into the edges of Jesus’ vision and before he had a chance to resist, he felt himself lose consciousness as well.

~~~

He woke up to hushed voices talking over him. He was no longer sitting in a desert or hanging on a cross. Instead he was laying on some sort of soft surface. He opened his eyes and was met with the sky. He turned his head and saw Mary sitting next to him with a blanket wrapped around herself. She lit up when she met his eyes and seemed to only just restrain herself from hugging him.

“You’re alive,” she said, surprise and relief obvious in her voice. “You started breathing again, but we didn’t dare to hope, but you’re alive.”

Jesus hadn’t thought about this, to be honest. About the pain his dead would cause. He had always just assumed he’d be forgotten before the week was out. But Mary’s relief was the sort that stemmed from a great pain.

“Where’s Judas?” Jesus asked, not really believing everything that had happened. Though the fact that he was alive had to prove something.

“He’s over there,” Mary said, pointing to somewhere behind her that Jesus couldn’t see. “He… he hung himself. Simon made us take him down. He started breathing a little after you did. He woke up a little while ago, John is now looking him over.” Jesus pushed himself up on his arms to see John and Judas talking. Only after that did he actually believe they were actually alive.

“Where’s Simon?” Jesus asked, suddenly remembering how the last time he had seen Simon, he had been laying motionless in the desert of Hell.

“Right here.” Simon’s voice came from Jesus’ other side. Jesus tore his eyes away from Judas to follow the sound and found Simon standing next to him, looking just the same as he always did. “Gonna take more than a little bit of sand to beat me down.”

So, it had happened then. Even with himself and Judas being alive, Jesus still hadn’t quite believed it. But there was his confirmation.

Mary looked as confused as Jesus had felt before the gates of Heaven, but seemed to brush it off easily and started worrying over Jesus instead.


End file.
